Me perteneces
by Miyu Minami
Summary: Sentí su cuerpo pegado totalmente al mío, y era aún más alto de lo que creía, podía oler la colonia que desprendía la cual era sumamente desconcertante de una manera exquisita, embriagante, no me atreví a enfrentarlo simplemente permanecí viendo hacia el frente solamente oscuridad total, absolutamente nada. De repente se inclinó hacia mí y a manera de susurro dijo en mi oído.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Título:** Me perteneces

 **Two shot**

 **Pareja:** Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras escritas en _cursiva_ son _recuerdos,_ los puntos en este caso, son para separar lugares y hechos.

.

.

 **Me perteneces**

.

.

 _Si alguien tiene que pertenecer a tu vida, tranquilo que no pasara de largo._

 _Anónimo._

.

.

Domingo, 23 de junio 2014

2:05 A.M.

Lugar: Parque central

-Es demasiado tarde para estar aquí, deberíamos irnos ya.- dije a mis amigas, tenía que llegar a mi casa o estaría en problemas con mi primo Sasori.

-Cálmate, Sakura que solo son las 2:00 a.m. y tú sabes que a Sasori lo invitaron a la fiesta de Deidara así que lo más probable es que llegue en unas horas más y no se dará cuenta.- contesto Ino Yamanaka la más irresponsable de mis amigas, pero también una de las mejores compañías con las que podía contar.

Ino al igual que yo tenía 17 años y ambas nos conocimos desde pequeñas, prácticamente crecimos juntas, pero ella siempre fue la chica popular a la que le gustaba llamar la atención y claro que lo logro, con ese carácter y físico único, yo por el contrario creía que lo mejor era pasar desapercibida en ese aspecto me considera un poco más discreta uno no sabe lo que podría pasar con el tiempo, oh ya lo recuerdo que me castiguen por que no estoy en casa….

-Saku, vamos que Ino tiene razón además debemos de divertirnos de alguna manera, ya que no fuimos invitadas a la dichosa fiestecita.- comento otra de mis amigas TenTen, con un deje de enojo.

Digamos que TenTen Ama era el contrario de Ino, muy responsable y la voz de la razón cuando era necesario, con un carácter especial que lograba ayudarnos en cualquier situación, sin embargo en esta ocasión yo sabía que estaba enojada por no tener la oportunidad de ir a la fiesta de Deidara, no es como que a ella le gustaran mucho las fiestas, pero esta era diferente ya que Neji Hyuga estaría ahí, ¿Y quién era él?, simplemente al amor platónico de TenTen a pesar de que era 5 años mayor que nosotras, de echo todos los que estaban en la dichosa fiesta lo eran.

-Lo ves, siempre tengo la razón, vamos a demostrarles a esos que las chicas de 17 años también se pueden divertir!

-Ino siento desilusionarte pero estar en un parque totalmente baldío a las dos de la madrugada no tiene nada de divertido

-Saku no seas pesimista, en lugar de estar quejándote por que no vamos a…

-¡Chicas esperen!, miren ahí.-interrumpió TenTen.- ¿Lo ven? ese automóvil detrás de aquel árbol

-Vamos, vamos!- susurro Ino.- Vengan vayamos detrás de esos arbustos para evitar ser vistas

-Chicas porque tenemos que escondernos si no estamos haciendo nada malo.- dije.- además es un simple auto

-Shh Saku, nos pueden escuchar, además no te preguntas ¿Qué hace un automóvil como ese en un parque? como tu dijiste esta baldío y son las dos de la madrugada, además el auto parece muy caro.

-Ino, talvez está fallando el automóvil y por eso se detuvo, o a lo mejor…

-Vamos Sakura, automóviles como esos no fallan.- susurro Ino.- además este parque es de los más alejados de la ciudad, creo que no se debe precisamente a una casualidad.

-Miren, alguien está bajando del automóvil es…

Y no escuche más de lo que decía TenTen, era como si mis pensamientos se hubieran dispersado en la nada y el culpable de ello era la persona que bajo, del automóvil, a pesar de que estaba muy oscuro, pude notar algunos rasgos era un tipo realmente alto de 1.80 cm aproximadamente de constitución delgada, pero fuerte, vestía de manera formal un traje totalmente oscuro, la luz de la luna ayudo un poco y pude ver también su cabello el cual era negro con unos reflejos azulados acomodados de una manera rebelde, el siguió caminando y simplemente se sentó en una banca la cual estaba debajo de un árbol, sumiéndolo totalmente en las sombras, ahora no se veía en absoluto pero tenía la sensación de que estaba viendo hacia nosotras lo cual no era posible…

-¡Sakura!

-¿TenTen?

-Estas bien Saku?, creo que lo mejor es irnos, esta no fue nuestra mejor idea cada vez se hace más tarde y este no es un buen lugar, la verdad no me da demasiada confianza que ese tipo este ahí, así vámonos por la parte de atrás.- susurro TenTen.- vamos Ino de prisa, hay que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible!

-Qué pasa TenTen, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?, solo es una persona la de ahí, no es como si hubieran demasiados tipos con su pinta y armas.- dijo Ino de manera burlona.

-TenTen tiene razón ahí que irnos.- forcé una sonrisa conciliadora, la verdad me estaba poniendo de los nervios ya que aún sentía la vista de ese tipo sobre nosotras.- vamos por aquí

-Está bien.-susurro Ino con un deje de resignación.

.

.

.

2:45 A.M.

-Definitivamente llegare a casa y dormiré todo lo que resta del día.- Exclamo Ino.-Estoy demasiado cansada para mi bien, esto de no llevar como regresarnos fue la peor parte de nuestro plan, ja! talvez debimos de pedirle a ese tipo que nos diera un aventón en lugar de quedarse sentado ahí, de esa manera no estuviéramos caminando ahora

-Esto no es gracioso Ino recuerda tú fuiste quien tuvo la gran idea de quedarse en el parque hasta tarde, además ya falta poco.-le dije, la verdad yo estaba igual de exhausta, además de que no podía sacarme de la mente a ese tipo.

La primera casa a la cual llegamos fue a la de Ino, quien de lo cansada que venía solo nos despidió con un breve nos vemos, más adelante se encontraba la casa de TenTen y por ultimo no muy lejos de ahí, el lugar donde vivía.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?, mira solo es una cuadra.- insistió TenTen quien aún estaba un poco intranquila.

-No hace falta, como tu dijiste solo es una cuadra, aunque antes de irme, quiero saber ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa en el parque?, acaso tu… conocías al hombre del parque

-No

-¿Entonces, a que se debía tu nerviosismo? Porque incluso ahora pareces un poco alterada.- Le dije mirándola a los ojos, notando como evitaba regresarme la mirada

-Yo la verdad es que… Talvez lo esté confundiendo… si eso debe de ser además…-divago.-Mira Saku, ya es tarde lo mejor es irnos a descansar, estoy bien y lo demás no tiene importancia, hasta luego.- dijo por ultimo TenTen y sin más entro a su casa dejándome totalmente desconcertada.

.

.

.

3:30 A.M.

Aún sigo pensando en lo que me dijo TenTen cuando de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy afuera de mi casa, la cual se encuentra totalmente a oscuras, por lo visto aun no llega Sasori talvez llegue en unas cuatro horas más, aunque lo más seguro es que se quede en casa de Deidara, no por nada es uno de sus mejores amigos.

Consigo abrir la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación la cual se encuentra en la planta de arriba, no me molesto en encender las luces, ya que al llevar viviendo aquí desde que era pequeña hace que sepa donde se encuentra cada objeto, cada habitación, los cuales traen consigo miles de recuerdos..

 _-Saku-chan, Sasori-kun el almuerzo está listo!_

 _-Obaa-san, enseguida bajo, solo termino de cambiarme.- contesto una pequeña de siete años, de manera apurada._

 _-Vamos Sakura-chan, toma asiento y almuerza entes de que se te haga tarde para ir a la escuela, ¿dónde está Sasori-kun?- me dijo con una voz dulce_

 _-No se Obaa-san, creo que aún está dormido_

 _-Sasori-kun llegara tarde si no se apresura, tendré que ir a despertarlo, tu sigue almorzando pequeña antes de…_

 _-Obaa-san, cree que mis padres y los de Sasori-kun nos estén observando desde el cielo.- susurro la peli rosada_

 _-Claro mi niña, ellos están muy orgullosos de ustedes y siempre están aquí para cuidarlos.- contesto la mujer mayor de forma cariñosa.-así que apresúrate a terminar con ese almuerzo, no queremos que tu mami se moleste conmigo porque se les ha hecho tarde.- finalizo para finalmente ir hacia el cuarto de su primo_

"Obaa-san cuanto te extraño"….

-Hmp

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

-¡Esta es una propiedad privada no tiene derecho a estar aquí!-grite nuevamente, sumamente asustada, está totalmente oscuro, no podía ver nada yo y mi estúpida costumbre de no encender las luces.-¡le pido que se vaya!

-No.-escuche decir a quien sea que se encontraba dentro de la casa.

No veía absolutamente nada sin embargo podía sentir la mirada de alguien vigilando cada paso que daba, era la misma sensación que me causo el hombre que se encontraba en el parque, pero no podría ser por que el…

-Veo que ahora lo sabes, Sa-ku-ra

-¿A qué vienes?-susurre realmente asustada, lo único que quería hacer era correr, correr y no detenerme.

-Hmp eso es simple.-escuche que contestaba con un deje de burla

-¡Contesta de una puta vez!

-Ya veo, malas palabras... me gusta.-contesto con una voz aún más grave y ronca.

Sentí, como avanzaba hacia mí, era sumamente silencioso sin embargo se encontraba a mi espalda lo sabía, lo podía sentir, su presencia, su mirada la cual lograba que un escalofrió recorriera por completo mi columna y yo no podía moverme simplemente estaba paralizada, mi momento de valor se fue después de escuchar esas últimas palabras.

Finalmente sentí su cuerpo pegado totalmente al mío, y era aún más alto de lo que creía, podía oler la colonia que desprendía la cual era sumamente desconcertante de una manera exquisita, embriagante, no me atreví a enfrentarlo simplemente permanecí viendo hacia el frente solamente oscuridad total, absolutamente nada.

De repente se inclinó hacia mí y a manera de susurro dijo en mi oído

-Tú me perteneces

Para finalmente morder el lóbulo de mi oido…

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

Un nuevo Two Shot, para deleitarnos con el hermoso SasuSaku!

Espero y sea de su agrado la verdad al principio lo tenía planeado como un One Shot, pero conforme lo escribía cambie de parecer, así que esperen la continuación la cual será el final, no tardare mucho en actualizar a lo sumo un día así que estén al pendiente.

¿Me regalan un lindo Review?

.

Se despide Miyu-San!


	2. Me perteneces II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Título:** Me perteneces

 **Two shot**

 **Pareja:** Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras escritas en _cursiva_ son _recuerdos,_ los puntos en este caso, son para separar lugares y hechos.

.

.

 **Me perteneces**

.

Domingo 23 de junio del 2014

3:45 A.M.

Lugar: Residencia Ama

-¿Hola?, ¿quién habla?

-Así que tú tampoco puedes dormir

-¿Ino?, a que se debe tu llamada, son las tres pasadas, no tiene mucho que te dejamos en casa

-Solo… intente dormir pero tengo un mal presentimiento, y tú eres la principal culpable.- finalizo con un tono recriminatorio

-¿De qué hablas Ino?, ya es tarde mejor intenta dormir, creo que el sueño te ha afectado y….

-Alto, TenTen no te hable para escuchar tus largas peroratas solo quiero saber ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa en el parque?

-Ahora tú también vas a empezar ya les dije que no es nada

-Vamos, que te conozco y ya sabes como soy así que a mí no me vengas con tus evasivas, dime de una vez que te traes, sino tu serás la culpable de que mis ojeras se extiendan más de lo que están ahorita, y por lo tanto tendrás que prepararme una mascarilla, aplicármela, ah! Pero no debe ser cualquier mascarilla sino una especial y realmente muy buena porque de lo contrario podría dañar mí….

-¡Ino te podrías callar!

-Solo si me dices la verdad, porque realmente podría seguir, veras conozco un par de marcas las….

-¡Basta!, está bien te lo diré solo por favor no vuelvas a hablar.-finalizo con un suspiro cansado.- La verdad es que… Recuerdas que hace unas semanas viaje a Kioto con mi familia, ustedes no sabían que día regresaría

-Claro que lo recuerdo, llegaste un sábado por la noche, y llegaste a casa de Saku para saludarla, pero ese día quedamos de ver películas en mi casa y tú por supuesto que no lo sabias… pero que tiene que ver todo esto con mi pregunta

-Todo, Ino... Esa ocasión fue la única vez que lo vi.-contesto a manera de susurro

-¿De quién hablas TenTen?

-Yo hasta hace unas horas lo dudaba, estaba demasiado oscuro, pensé… pensé que tal vez me estaba confundiendo, incluso creí que solo era mi imaginación…

-¡TenTen, habla de una maldita vez, me estas asustando, de quien carajos estas hablado!

-Esa noche que llegue a casa de Saku, estaba muy oscuro así que pensé que ya estarían durmiendo, eran las 11:00 p.m., insistí en tocar ya que mi madre ya me había advertido que era demasiado tarde, y no quería regresar a casa para escuchar un te lo dije de parte de ella, entonces de repente lo vi

-¿A quién viste?

-El tipo del parque, o al menos no estoy segura la mayoría de las veces que lo vi fue por la noche, esa vez me miraba a través de la ventana de Saku, estaba en su cuarto al principio pensé que era… no se alguien a quien invito a pasar la noche con ella…

-Sabes que Sakura, no es de ese tipo de chicas.

-Lo sé, es solo que quería encontrar alguna explicación y esa fue la única que encontré, pero… al instante supe que eso no sería posible ya que él me miró fijamente y me pude dar cuenta de que era un hombre mayor a nosotras…

-¿Qué tan mayor TenTen? ¡y si sabias todo esto porque no dijiste nada cuando supiste que Saku se quedó en mi casa esa noche, que Sasori igualmente se la paso en casa de Deidara! ¡Por que no mencionaste nada esta noche, te das cuenta que Saku podría estar en peligro, Sasori ni siquiera está en la casa, se encuentra completamente sola!.- grito Ino sumamente enojada del otro lado de la línea

-¡Ino cálmate! Yo… la verdad tal vez me equivoque y la persona en el parque no era el mismo hombre, que yo vi esa noche en casa de Saku, creo tendría alrededor de los 25, 27 años en realidad no lo sé con certeza, hoy estaba muy oscuro como bien lo sabes pudo haber sido mi imaginación que me jugaba una mala pasada…

-Aunque no fuera el mismo hombre de hoy, sabes que con el simple hecho de haber visto a alguien dentro de su casa, tuviste que decirlo desde el principio, solo… solo espero que en realidad el tipo del parque no sea el mismo… porque de lo contrario… creo que sería demasiado tarde.- concluyo de manera alterada y rezando en silencio por que a su amiga no le pasara nada, ya que sin duda alguna irían a su casa ahora mismo esperando encontrarla.-TenTen, Tenemos que ir a casa de Saku ahora mismo

-Hai.-respondió en un susurro tembloroso, para finalmente cortar la llamada y a su mente llegaron aquellas palabras, las cuales no comprendió en su momento pero ahora todo finalmente cobraba sentido

 _Si realmente eres inteligente, sabrás que ella siempre fue mía_

Evito mencionar esto a Ino con ella suficiente nerviosa bastaba, ahora se daba cuenta de la tontería que cometió al omitir todo esto, solo esperaba que aun hubiera tiempo

.

.

.

Domingo 23 de junio del 2014

3:58 A.M.

Lugar: Desconocido

Siento mis parpados sumamente pesados, intento abrirlos lentamente y cuando por fin lo logro solo veo oscuridad, estoy recostada sobre una cama sumamente suave, este no es mi cuarto lo puedo sentir, sin embargo mis pensamientos no logran tener coherencia, no recuerdo exactamente como llegue aquí, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, de repente siento la presencia de alguien más volteo hacia mi izquierda y ahí se encuentra es el hombre del parque, ahora lo recuerdo

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto de una manera serena, esto es desconcertante

-Uchiha Sasuke.-responde con la misma voz grave que escuche en mi casa

Ahora a pesar de seguir oscuro lo puedo observar mejor, ya que está cerca de mí y lo puedo ver de frente, definitivamente es mayor que yo, su piel es blanca, su cabello esta acomodado de manera rebelde tal como en el parque pero ahora puedo ver los suaves mechones que caen en su rostro, y a pesar de lo bellas que son las facciones de su cara lo que me atrapa son sus ojos los cuales son totalmente oscuros, la forma en que me mira, es diferente es como… si lo supiera todo acerca de mí, pero eso no tiene sentido

-Hmp, ya terminaste de inspeccionarme

-Yo…-Siento un calor elevarse a mis mejillas lo que significa que ahora estarán sonrosadas.-Solo…-dije con un susurro tembloroso, sin dejar de mirarlo directo a esos ojos.-dime por favor donde estoy.-finalizo orgullosa de haber podido formular esas palabra de una manera segura

-En nuestro nuevo hogar

-¿Hogar?, esto no puede ser cierto yo… ya tengo uno, junto a mi primo Sasori, mis amigas, ellos son mi familia tu…tú no puedes… no tienes de….

De repente esta sobre mí, inmediatamente suelto un chillido al creer que me haría daño sin embargo él pone sus labios sobre los míos, los cuales están extrañamente fríos y comienza a moverlos, la manera en que me besa es demasiado… al principio lo hace de manera suave pero después de manera desesperada, posesiva, intento separarlo de mí, hasta que siento como inmiscuye su lengua dentro de mi cavidad y yo a pesar de saber que es incorrecto no solo no lo conozco, sino que es mayor que yo sin embargo termino cediendo, correspondiéndole de la misma forma, poco a poco siento que el aire de mis pulmones se está terminado enseguida lo siento succionar mi labio inferior el cual muerde de manera fuerte logrando sacar un poco de sangre, finalmente se separa un poco de mi… y yo me siento totalmente cansada es como si hubiera absorbido toda mi energía a través de ese beso, recupero el aire que perdí y mis brazos caen de sus hombros, mis parpados se sienten pesados, quiero dormir… lo intento pero él me lo impide, sostiene mi rostro con sus manos las cuales están heladas al igual que lo estuvieron sus labios…

-Hmp claro que tengo derecho, tu eres mía, lo fuiste desde aquel momento.-responde con una voz totalmente decidida

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué me hiciste?-mi voz suena apagada, sin fuerzas que es exactamente como me siento

Lentamente se separa de mí, para ocupar el mismo lugar en el cual se encontraba al principio de pie al lado izquierdo de la cama, sin embargo no suelta mi rostro

-Sa-ku-ra, tenías razón antes.…

-…..

-Naciste un 28 de Marzo, hace 17 años, tus padres Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno. Lo importante sucedió años después , tus padres recibieron una llamada, ellos al igual que los de tu primo Sasori tenían que realizar un viaje inesperado, relacionado con los negocios que manejaban fuera del país, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No del todo…yo era muy pequeña... Obaa-san dijo que ese día cumplía 4 años… ellos prometieron pasarlo conmigo...yo solo recuerdo insistirles para que me llevaran con ellos…ellos lo hicieron.- las lágrimas corrieron libres por mi rostro, yo recordaba un poco del accidente

-Así es ellos te llevaron mientras Sasori se quedaba con Chiyo, o como tú la llamas Obaa-san, el automóvil cayó por un camino inclinado, dando interminables vueltas, tu padre no conocía ese camino y por lo tanto no sabía que estaba cerrado

-Él lo tomo como un atajo para acabar rápidamente y poder disfrutar el resto del día conmigo… mis tíos estuvieron de acuerdo.- finalice las lágrimas aun caían por mi rostro.- todo fue mi culpa…-un sollozo doloroso salió de mi pecho, y de repente me encontraba en brazos de Sasuke, quien limpiaba las lágrimas de mi mejilla, me aferre fuertemente a él intentando que el dolor se fuera, pero era demasiado

-No llores mi cerezo.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Por la noche yo encontré el automóvil de tus padres, simplemente lo ignore, no era de mi importancia.-dijo ignorando mi pregunta anterior y yo lo odie o simplemente buscaba con quien desquitarme yo solo quería volver a mi casa

-¡Eres un maldito, como…como te atreves!¡suéltame déjame ir a mi casa, tú no eres nadie, suéltame!

-En eso te equivocas yo fui quien te rescato de ahí, cuando adentro nadie seguía con vida, yo te cure, cuide de ti siendo que realmente pude dejarte morir ahí, nadie te habría encontrado por que ya nadie circulaba por ese lugar debido a lo peligroso que era y desde ese entonces fuiste mía, yo ya te regrese una vez a tu hogar, sabiendo que un día volverías a mí, porque escúchalo bien Sa-ku-ra tú me perteneces.-dijo de manera tan fría, en su voz se podía escuchar la furia contenida la cual me asusto totalmente pero eso no importaba, estaba cansada de todo esto

-¡Eso me importa un carajo! ¡Yo voy a volver y nadie me lo va impedir!¡ tu no…- y enseguida lo sentí, mis fuerzas se fueron totalmente, ahora fue más claro, era como si me drenaran totalmente, caí nuevamente en la cama de manera precipitada

-¿Qué me hiciste?, ¿Quién eres?

-Hmp un Uchiha y con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir conmigo, entiende que yo no soy como tú, mi familia y mi mundo pertenece a las sombras, eso es lo que somos

-¿Sombras?

-….

-¿Qué me hiciste?-le pregunte temiendo la respuesta que me daría

-Solo tome un poco de tu energía y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te comportes, tómalo como una reprimenda, tu vida como tal ya no existe ahora tienes una nueva y es a mi lado y del de los míos...

-….

-¿Sabes, hoy es mi cumpleaños?- finalizo de manera burlona

.

.

.

Viernes 11 de Enero del 2024

11:10 P.M

Lugar: Patio de la Residencia Hyuga

-Hmp

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te pregunto

-Yo, solo quería asegurarme de que son felices

-Lo haces cada semana y puedo asegurarte que lo son.-respondió acercándose a su esposa para finalmente abrazarla por la cintura

-Sabes… TenTen aún se culpa de lo que paso años atrás.-susurro para después cubrir las manos de su esposo con las de ella

Aun parecía extraño que hubiera pasado tan rápido el tiempo, recordaba perfectamente el día que Sasuke la retuvo junto a él, al principio se la pasaban peleando, ella tratando de escapar, para finalmente terminar llorando al no conseguirlo… Sasuke siempre terminaba consolándola a pesar de que él era el causante de su dolor, reteniéndola en contra de su voluntad y con su carácter tan duro, con el tiempo termino comprendiendo tal y como él lo predijo…

-Tú no puedes hacer nada y lo sabes, además tiene como esposo a ese tal Hyuga él se debe ocupar de ella y de sus hijos.-le dijo Sasuke algo hastiado, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-También Ino tiene a Sai, y Sasori su familia, pero a pesar de eso también son la mía… ya e cedido demasiado Sasuke-Kun, no lo voy hacer a esto también, aunque ya no sepan de mí, voy a seguir volviendo.-dijo con una voz sumamente dulce

-Recuerda que Te Amo Sasuke-kun.- dijo para después volverse y poder obsérvalo de frente, Sasuke solo la miro para finalmente besarla de la forma en que siempre lo hacía.

El tiempo todo lo arreglaba, con el transcurso del el, Sasuke le presento a su familia; a pesar de lo que eran, realmente los apreciaba, sobre todo a Itachi el hermano mayor de su esposo con quien tenía una muy buena amistad, ellos siempre supieron de su existencia, la aceptaron incluso antes de que ella aceptara a Sasuke, ahora todo valía la pena incluso aunque Sasuke fuera mayor que ella siempre, aunque no eran inmortales su vida transcurriría de una manera muy lenta, al igual que su edad, por haber entrelazado su vida con una sombra…

.

-¿Y mi tía Saku es feliz donde esta mami?-escucharon decir con su vocecita a Natsuko la hija más pequeña del matrimonio Hyuga.

-Claro que lo es mi niña, ahora intenta dormir que ya es muy tarde.-pudieron observar a través de la ventana cómo TenTen le respondía

.

.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.- susurro una voz a lo lejos para finalmente ver a su amado esposo, quien aún la mantenía envuelta en sus brazos, porque después de todo ese siempre fue su lugar.

Fin

.

.

Hola, aquí les traigo el final de este Two Shot intente subirlo más temprano, pero cuando no era una cosa era otra, lo importante es que ya está terminado :D

¿Me regalan un lindo Review?

.

.

Se despide Miyu-san


End file.
